1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a jet drive system for marine applications and, more particularly, to a marine jet drive system having a novel arrangement for removing debris from the jet drive inlet opening without requiring the operator of the boat in which the system is installed to exit the boat.
2. Description of the Related Art
Jet drive systems of known design for use in marine applications such as jet boats or the like, typically include a power plant comprising an internal combustion engine connected by a drive train to a housed impeller which creates a high pressure stream of water to propel the boat. The inlet to the impeller is usually an opening in the underside of the boat communicating with the impeller. The impeller creates a high pressure water stream discharging to the rear of the boat through a nozzle. Typically, the nozzle is pivotable to allow for steering of the boat. Also, it is known to provide a reverse gate which is selectively operable to cover the exit nozzle and redirect the water stream forwardly of the boat. Thus, the boat can be controlled to move both forward and backward.
In heretofore known marine jet propulsion systems, the drive train of the system has been designed to turn the impeller only in one direction. Moreover, debris such as weeds or other floating objects are often known to enter the impeller housing through the inlet opening and cause clogging of the impeller or inlet opening which is unacceptable to the performance of the boat. When such clogging occurs, the operator of the boat has no means from inside the boat for removing the debris. Accordingly, the boat must be physically removed from the water to expose the jet inlet, or in some cases the operator has the alternative of entering the water and manually removing the debris.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide a jet drive system for a boat or the like wherein clogging of the impeller or water inlet opening of the drive unit can be alleviated by the boat operator while the operator is simply seated at the controls of the boat. It is further desirable to provide such a system which is readily manufacturable and reliable in use. Still further, it is desirable to provide such a system which can be produced cost effectively and which has perceived value to the ultimate consumer.